The present invention is generally directed to broadband access to a data network. More specifically, the present invention is directed to broadband access to a data network via gas mains used for the distribution of natural gas.
Broadband access to a data network refers to transmission of data into and out of the data network at a high data transmission rate. Conventionally, service providers offer broadband access through wired technology, such as cable modem or DSL, or wireless technology, such as satellite or 3G cellular technologies. Many developments have been made in order to increase bandwidth and transmission rates in conventional wired and wireless technologies.
Recently, the use of municipal gas pipes, which distribute natural gas to homes and businesses, has been proposed for broadband access to data networks. By using gas pipes to provide broadband access, it is possible to achieve transmission bandwidths much larger than conventional wired and wireless technologies. In addition, it has been shown that signal attenuation in gas pipes is tolerable over practical distances.
United States Patent Application No. 2006/0165127 (“Nunally”), entitled “System and Method for Broadband Network Communication Through Operational Natural Gas Infrastructures” describes a proposed implementation for broadband access using gas pipes. Nunally describes an architecture which employs Ultra Wideband (UWB) signals, also called impulse radio, for transmitting a broad frequency band of data through gas pipes. The gas pipes serve as wave guides for the UWB signals.